Uzamaki Naruto's Love
by tmcreator
Summary: This a naruto and Hinata love story. sasuke is in the leaf village as a freind. sakura is his girlfreind naruto falls in love with hinata and they get together but what happens wwhen neji and hiashi find out? m for later language and maybe lemons


Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were going on a walk through konaha together when a certain subject that Naruto hoped wouldnt come up came up.

"hey baka" Sasuke said to Uzamaki naruto the No.1 knuckle head who saved the entire world from Madara with the help of sasuke.

"What is it teme" Naruto said to the last surviving uchiha. Sasuke had killed itachi and helped kill madara and decided to come back to the leaf village after he had fought naruto and the battle ended in a tie.

" How come your the only one here without a girlfreind" Sasuke teased Naruto.

" Because you took sakura and who else is there in the village who isnt dating already" Naruto said glumly.

" First off Naruto I love you like a brother and Its been like that for a while so it would be weird if we started dating and why dont you ask Hinata out" Sakura said patting Naruto on the back.

" who" Naruto said

" The Hyuuga from our class in the academy she always stuttered around you and cheered you on at the chunin exams" Sakura said

" Still not understanding" Naruto said sounding a little dumbstruck.

" you baka" Sasuke said.

" she helped you during your fight with pain" Sakura said

" Ahhhh crap" Naruto said out loud rembering what Hinata said to him during the fight with pain.

" You rember now baka" Sasuke said

" Yeah I gotta go, Ill see you guys back at the house Sakura and teme" Naruto said as he ran off.

" Where is he going" Sakura said

" He is probablly gonna go ask Hinata out" Sasuke said.

" He is not so desprite that he would go out with any girl he can find" Sakura asked Sasuke who just shrugged and continued walking.

Naruto was rushing to the Hyuuga compound to speak with Hinata. He felt guilty that he never told Hinata that he didnt feel the same way, he kept her waiting for 2 and half years. Naruto was now running his fastest and reached the compound in less than 10 minutes.

" Can... I speak with... Hinata-chan" Naruto asked out of breath

" She is not here at the moment" One guard said to Naruto

" well when will she be back" Naruto said as his breathing was going at a normal pace now.

" she should be back at around 6:00" the other guard told him

" Alright I'll wait for her" Naruto said.

It was 4:39 but Naruto still insited on waiting for her. when It was around 5:00 Naruto was asleep and didnt wake up till he was kicked in the side by a certain Hyuuga who Naruto didnt like in paticular.

" What was that for Neji" Naruto said as he stood up face to face with him.

" you were asleep in front of the gate" Neji said scooting him aside.

" Hey -

Naruto was interupted by the sight of Hinata and stopped argueing with Neji.

" Hello Hinata-chan" Naruto said

" H-H-Hello N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing

" I came here to talk you about what happened during the fight with pain" Naruto said grabbing Hinatas hand and dragging her off to some place

" WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER" Neji screamed from back at the gates

" SOMEWHERE" Naruto yelled back, SHE WILL BE BACK TONIGHT.

-somewhere in the streets of konaha-

" N-N-Naruto-kun wh-where are we going" Hinata asked

Naruto stopped and thought for a minute.

" How about Ichirakus" He said

" S-Sure" Hinata said

Naruto and Hinata walked the whole way to the Ichirakus stand without saying a word to eachother. Hinata decided to break the silence.

" W-Why are yo-you taking me o-out" Hinata asked

" I wanted to talk to you about what you said to me during my fight with pain" Naruto said

Hinata began to blush even more and hid her face in her jacket. Hinata had thought that Naruto had forgotten about her and is now wondering why he would talk to her about it after 2 years. Naruto and Hinata entered the ramen stand still holding hands.

' What can I get for the lovely couple right here today" Teuchi asked

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed as they dropped each others hands.

"were not a couple" Naruto said a little louder than neccesary.

Those words made Hinata a little sad but she was determined to leave out the stand as Narutos girlfreind not the shy single Hyuuga.

" Ill take my usaul" Naruto said as he pulled a seat out for Hinata and taking a seat next to her.

" Im not hungry" Hinata said

" are you sure, Ill pay for it" Naruto offered but Hinata still claimed she wasnt hungry.

Hinata pov

Naruto-kun ate around five bowls of ramen then I noticed that the whole time he was staring at me.I hid my face in my jacket.

" I-is there s-s-something w-wrong N-Naruto-Kun" I asked

" Nothing its just that your really pretty"

Thats all I remeber Naruto-Kun saying before I awoke on a messy bed.

" oh Hinata-chan your awake" Naruto-kun said

I jumped up and realized that I was in Naruto-kuns house, It smelled like ramen and was really messy but it felt good here like I have lived here all my life.

" Are you okay Hinata-chan" Naruto-kun asked me, you were out for a while.

' y-yes b-but why d-did you bring m-me h-here" I asked

" well I wanted to finish our conversation' He said to me coming to sit down with next to me.

" O-o-kay well w-where did w-we l-leave o-of" I said blushing a really deep red but luckliy it was dark but we could still see eachother so Naruto-Kun couldnt see my blushing but hopefully he woul- No I must not think perverted thoughts at a time like this

" we never really started but I wanted to say I dont feel the same way" Naruto-kun said

My heart stopped I couldnt believe Naruto-kun went through all this just to tell me he didnt love me. I began to cry and got up to leave but Naruto-kun grabbed me and sat me down.

" thats what I would say before tonight" he said to me a smile forming on his face, I was gonna tell you that I didnt love you but when I was with you tonight you made me feel a way I havent in a while. When I got here I asked Sakura about this feeling and she told me I was in love.

I fell into Naruto-kuns chest and started crying.

" Are you okay Hinata-chan" Naruto-kun asked me concerned.

" Y-yes I am" I replied

He pulled my chin up and kissed me and I kissed him back. I never wanted this moment to end, It felt like we were kissing forever before Sakura knocked on the door.

" Come in" Naruto said.

Sakura came into the room.

" I just came to check on you guys because you guys got really quite and I thought something might be wrong" She said in a motherly way

" No Sakura were just fine" Naruto-kun said

I looked up and saw that it was almost midnight.

" Naruto-kun I have to get back home now" I said

" Oh allright" He said a little dissapointed, will you come back tommorow?

" yes" I said before bowing to Sakura and then heading for the front door.

" Hinata-chan" Naruto-kun yelled out to me when I was by his front door

" I love you" He said to me

" I love you too" I replied and was amazed by the fact that I havent stuttered for a while.

I made my way home worried about how father and Neji would react.

I was at the main gates and surprisingly everyone was asleep and the lights were off, so I climbed up a tree and snuck into my room through my window.

The Next Morning

Sasuke pov

It was 12:00 when I heard the doorbell ring and figured that Sakura or baka would open the door. But No one did.

" Sakura the door" I yelled out

" Naruto are you here" I asked

No replie.

" Uggggh its my only day off before I have to go out on more missions and I have to everything myself " I said to myself out loud.

I went up to the door and opened it and Hinata was standing their.

" Hi Sasuke-kun" Hinata said

" Hey Hinata your here to see Naruto" I asked her

" Yes " Hinata said

" I think the baka is in his room" I said to Hinata.

Normal pov

Hinata walked to Narutos room thinking of all the stuff they could do together Mostly perverted thought but she tried to push them out. She knocked on the door.

" Who is it" Naruto asked. he sounded angry.

" Hinata" she replied

" Oh Hinata-chan come in" Naruto said, the joy returning to his voice.

Hinata entered the room and saw Naruto hurring to find his shirt, that caused Hinata to blush a red unknown.

" Sorry If I sounded angry earlier" Naruto apologized, Sakura keeps misplacing my clothes.

" Its okay" Hinata said

" What do you want to do today" Naruto asked Hinata turning to her.

" We could go for a walk" Hinata suggested.

" Allright we'll leave after I find my shirt" Naruto said flipping thngs over.

" Would you like me to help you look" Hinata asked still blushing

" Yes please" Naruto said

Hinata went over to his bed and lifted it up and found nothing but a couple of cups of ramens. she looked under his dresser and found a sock but still no shirt.

" Uggggh damn Sakura why do you have to come in and rearrange my room every week" Naruto said in frustation.

Hinata came from under the dresser and tripped over a shoe and landed on Naruto.

" I-Im sorry N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing

" Heh heh Its okay Hinata-chan" Naruto said

Thet stayed like that for a while just looking at eachother until Hinata came in and kissed kissed for a while untill Hinata Felt Naruto"s manhood and sat up straight still ontop of Naruto. She gripped his manhood and stroked it through his pants. This caused Naruto to moan in pleasure. After a litlle bit of that Hinata decided to take It a step further by removing his pants and boxers and began stroking it again.

" That Feels so good Hinata-chan" Naruto said

Hinata smiled at the fact that she was able to please Naruto. Naruto saw Hinata smile and wanted to please her so he picked her up and put her ontop of the bed and began taking her jacket and other clothing off untill she was completely naked. Naruto then saw how great a body Hinata had and was puzzled at why she never really showed It off.

" Whats wrong Naruto-kun, If y-you dont want to w-w-we can stop n-now" Hinata asked.

" Oh theres nothing wrong I was just thinking of something" Naruto said

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and put his now fully erect cock Into caused a loud moan from both Hinata and Naruto. Naruto continued to thrust into Hinata going father and farther in untill he was all the way in her and they both came simutaneously. Naruto came out of Hinata and passed out along with her.

That afternoon

Hinata woke up around 2:00 before Naruto and she put on one of his black t-shirts that were big enough to go a little below her waist and went out into the kitchen.

" Naruto-kun might be hungry when he wakes up" Hinata said to herself.


End file.
